the past and the present
by polyskuxx
Summary: what happens when gumball runs away from his family to join a group called elite swagg crew? He finds a new family, betrayal, new brothers, a MANSION! read this story to find out more :)
1. Chapter 1: the punishment

**The past and the present**

I DO NOT OWN TAWOG OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…

This story is all about how gumball and his family have a argument all because of one thing. And now his family didn't want him he ran away and joined a large group of good looking men called the " elite swagg crew". Please read and enjoy:)(first fanfic ever)

Chapter 1: the puishment

Gumball and his adopted pet brother/best friend were sitting in the lounge of the Watterson house hold. Suddenly when they both saw a enraged mother (nicole) come through the door and slammed it behind her. Both Darwin and gumball got scared by this, jumped of the couch to see their mother glaring at both of them, wondering what had happened to her, when gumball asked her " Mom are you okay?" said gumball frightened by his mothers presence . Nicole answered his question by saying " GUMBALL DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Gumball let out a yelp of fear looking at Nicole and said " S-sorry m-m-mom I just wanted t-to see if your o-okay. Nicole looked at gumball with guilt in her eyes for yelling at her son. She sighed and said " im sorry gumball, but principle brown called me and said that you punched a boy named tobais I believe?" gumball sighed and said " mom I know it was wrong to punch him but he deserved it. I cant dwjust stand there and watch him kick Darwin in the face repeatedly? Nicole sighed and said " honey I know you were trying to help your brother but you cant hit a boy in the face you could have just told him to stop it or you will tell the teacher no matter how much anger you had in you" said Nicole. Gumball started to get angry at his mother and said " oh really? If you saw your best friend getting kicked in the face multiple times would you just stand there?! Well you wouldn't because you just have ANGER ISSUES AND WOULD DO THE SAME I DID TO TOBIAS HUH!?" said gumball with rage. Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing and her face started to get bright tomato red and fury in her eyes grinding her teeth she then said to gumball " GUMBALL DON'T YOU DEAR YELL AT ME!" said Nicole now clenching her fists tight together, but Darwin buts into their conversation then says " g-guys p-p-please stop f-fighting ?" gumball does nothing but glare at darwin, same with Nicole . Darwin said " okay im going upstairs now" said Darwin with a shuddering voice. Gumball the continued his argument with his mother " I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE TOBIAS THE B*STARD DESERVES THE SH*T HES GETTING AND WHEN I HAD A GOOD REASON TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!ALL I TRY TO DO IS GET MY BROTHER TO THE NURSES OFFICE AND THEN HELP HIM OUT!THATS ALL I DID! Gumball yells. Nicole stood for a second face blank when she got all red and steam coming out of her ears her face so red like she ate thousands of peppers then sucked in a lot of air as if she going to say a long speech with out breathing for a while then she yells " GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WHOLE YEAR GOING WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES NOR TELEVISION UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED ALL YOUR HOMEWORK AND TO TOP THAT OF YOUNG MAN YOUR NOT HAVING SUPPER TONIGHT!" yells Nicole, her scream was so loud that it travelled all the way to elmore jr. high making the glass shatter and peoples ears hurt so much it started bleeding. Gumballs heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily looking at his mother with such fear in his eyes. Its like he couldn't say anything but stare at his mother who stood there glaring at him, it was silent for a whole minute until she said " now go to your room" she said without any emotions at all. He walked up stairs still shattering with fear when Darwin walked out who stood there looking at gumball with sad eyes and said " dude are you okay? What happened down their?" said Darwin, gumball said " yeah whatever leave me alone Darwin." Said gumball glaring at Darwin while walking into his room, Darwin thought to himself " what did I do?".

5 HOURS LATER

Gumball went without food nor water for the last five hours, all he did was mumble to himself about how bad his family was, especially his mother. Everytime he thought of the word mother he couldn't help but grind his teeth and clench his fists really tight (which hurts), but he did not care at all, all he was thinking about was tobias getting punched in the face, gumball simply just smirked at the thought that he punched that ugly colourful ball of fluff in the face, but when he heard how much fun his family was having without him he got really angry, so he threw the pillow onto his face and screamed in it for a good whole minute. After gumball had fisnished screaming into his pillow, he thought about how much fun and how much laughter the family were doing without him, when he thought about it he just broke down in tears knowing that they had forgotten him, that night all gumball did was cry him self to sleep.

-The next day-

It was 6:00 am in elmore city when gumball woke up early, reasons why because he didn't want to walk with his siblings since they wouldn't cheer him up last night and pretty much ignored him. So he decided he's going to walk so he wouldn't have to sit next to his brother. Gumball got out of bed stretching his arms with a yawn, and went downstairs to make breakfast for him. He got a a bowl and poured himself some daisy flakes (or whatever their called) and poured some milk in and started getting spoonfulls of cereal. When gumball had finished eating he went upstairs to have a quick shower and get dressed, after he did all that he went to go pack his stuff and watch television. When he heard his siblings coming down gumball mumbled " f*ck them im leaving by myself" said gumball and quickly left to walk to school before they could see him. By the time gumball got to school and saw school was still not open, he sighed and forgot he left for school early, so he went to sit on one of the benches at the entrance got out his ipod ad listened to a few songs. After listening to dear mama by tupac the bus arrived with a bunch of kids (maybe about 30 kids) rushing out towards the school doors until he spotted Darwin and anais both giving him worried looks. Gumball saw them walking towards him, he knew what they were going to say to him, he knew very well. Darwin walked towards him with anais and said ". Gumball where have you been? We got worried about you. Gumball said ". Oh poor poor Darwin and anais, why were you worried? ." said gumball with a smirk on his face. Anais answered by saying ". Gumball we didn't know where you were and you would usually wake up the same time as us, why didn't you wait for us!?." Said anais giving gumball a angry glare to gumball, gumball didn't pay any attention but kept listening to music. Anais got angry and snatches away gumballs ipod and smash's it on the ground. After she did that move gumball got of the bench and screamed ". YOU LITTLE B*TCH YOU SMASHED MY FUCKING IPOD!YOUR GONNA PAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!." Screamed gumball. Anais got scared and shaky aware of what her brother would be capable of doing do her, she then said ". Im s-sorry g-gumball I didn't m-mean t-to _

_SLAP!_

before anais could finish her sentence gumball had slapped her really really hard in the face and that's when Darwin came in and said ." WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR!?." Said Darwin, gumball said ". SHE SMASHED MY IPOD THAT'S W-

_PUNCH!_

before gumball could finish his sentence Darwin had punched him in his face leaving gumball with a bleeding nose and black eye. Darwin then said to anais ". C'mon anais lets go home and tell mom what gumball did to you." Said Darwin not caring if gumball was lying on the ground knocked out. Anais replied ." o-okay then, bye g-gumball." Said a weeping anais. Leaving gumball still lying on the ground.

~ 5 hours later~

". YOU DID WHAT!?." Screamed Nicole

". HE SLAPPED ANAIS THAT'S WHAT! Claimed Darwin

". Oh that boy is in so much trouble." Nicole muttered

".im sorry mom, but anais smashed my ipod a-and I didn't know what to do, I was just angry mom, I know it was wrong bu-

Nicole interrupted and said ". Gumball, tonight the family is going out for dinner and your not coming." Nicole said trying to keep calm. Gumball was shocked at what she said to him, so hes not allowed to watch television until he finishes homework, grounded for a whole year, not allowed to play video games, and now no dinner, AGAIN? Gumball thought to himself. Just then when he thought she was done she talked again and said ". AND, you will be sleeping in the attic for a week and your not allowed to come out only if I say until you have learnt your lesson." Gumball suddenly felt his heart not beating anymore then said ". WHAT?!SO YOU GROUND ME FOR A YEAR NO VIDEO GAMES NO TV TILL I DO HOMEWORK I DIDN'T EAT YESTERDAY AND I WONT EAT TONIGHT AND NOW YOU TELL ME IM LIVING IN THE ATTIC FOR A WEEK?!WHAT THE WHAT?!." Gumball yelled

Nicole said with no emotion ". That's pretty much it gumball, now go to the attic were leaving right now for dinner, and don't try opening the door because im locking it ." said Nicole surprisingly still keeping her calm. Gumballs eyes were getting as wide as plates and said ". WHAT!HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TOILET!?." Yelled gumball." Well then I guess your going to have to find a place to do your business."

Said Nicole. Gumball couldn't help but cry and run to the attic . Nicole felt guilty for punishing him to hard, but it was for his own good so she did it .

Gumballs POV:

I cant believe she just did that to me. Now I have ended up in the attic with no food no blankets and no toilet, all because of a slap? That's just ridiculous gumball thought. ". I'll show her what I can do." Said gumball *sniffles* ". Damn its cold in here." He said. It was now 7:00 pm and gumball had cried himself to sleep again. Gumball couldn't be bothered thinking about what will happen tomorrow, so he went to sleep. He wasn't looking forward to a day tomorrow, and neither did he want to see his family.

End of chapter one:

yeah not really good but I promise I will make a better chapter ASAP please review, thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2: pain, sorrow and grief

**The past and the present**

HEYO PEOPLE!This is the 2nd chapter the past and the present! Sorry I hadn't updated so soon like I said I would I was at my aunts so please bare with me:) Anyway enjoy my 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2: pain, sorrow and grief

_The next morning_

Gumball woke up to a bright warmth shining over his face, it was 11:15 am in the morning, gumball felt like he has starved to death and was now craving food, he felt like he could eat 2 horses to himself, anything is what he felt like, you name it. Gumball rubbed his eyes due to crying a lot last night, then remembered why he was here, gumball dropped his ears and

looked down at his feet, remembering what his mother had said to him. He then perked his ears up hearing the door creak. " gumball, sweetie are you awake?" gumball heard his mother say, he said nothing in response, and did what he did previously, looking miserable. " gumball, I'm sorry for taking it too hard on you last night, I made you breakfast since you didn't eat last night " Nicole said with a guilty tone and expression. Gumball was hungry, but he didn't want to talk to his family, his mother then said " it's okay sweetie, you don't want to talk, well, you can come upstairs whenever you're ready though, I have a big breakfast ready for you"… Silence…Nicole sighed before closing the door and leaving.

Gumball wants to go but something's telling him he doesn't want to go, 10 minutes had passed and the delicious smell of omelette, sausages, French toast and baked beans could be smelt, roaming through the air as it passed by the attic. Gumball however smelt this when he heard his stomach growl. He felt like he needed to eat ASAP, gumball was tempted to run to the kitchen right now and eat it all to

himself, but something held him back, but he didn't care and dash down to the kitchen as fast as he could, when he got there, nobody was at the table, food filled the table, and there was a note saying " to gumball" left on the table. Gumball opened it and it reads

"_dear gumball_…

_We're going down town to get you an apology gift for what I did to you last night, I am truly sorry gumball and truly have guilt for what I said, just know that we love you honey and always will. I cooked you a big breakfast and left it on the table to eat, I hope you enjoy it. You know gumball we are always here for you right? Just know that we love you and nothing will stop that,_

_Love mom, dad, anais and Darwin._

_Xxx "_

Gumball reads to himself, gumball said " I'm sorry guys, I'm going away from here and not coming back, it's for my good. It's now or never" gumball said sadly on the verge of crying, he started to eat first, eating a lot to give him fuel for the day in his big journey of walking miles, miles, and miles away from Elmore city. After he ate all the food to himself, he went to have a nice hot shower and change into his white shirt,

baggy black jeans, Chicago bulls snapback, and his blue vans shoes. He looked in his mother's drawers for any money, and by luck he found 1000 dollars cash. Gumball only took 800 dollars because he didn't want to be mean and take it all. Gumball then got his navy blue puma strap bag and packed all of his belongings and everything he owned in his bag. He packed 2 tins of spaghetti and baked beans in his bag and 5

bottles of water and his camping bag on top of his puma strap bag. Gumball sighed knowing that it was time to leave Elmore and say hello to his new life somewhere else. Gumball walked downstairs from his bedroom, before he walked down he took his final glimpse at his room, he sighed feeling bad he was leaving home. Leaving penny, his family, his friends? He will miss them, but he has to do it, for his

sake. Gumball left walking down the stairs to the door. He knew he had to hurry or his family might come barging in any second. He knew his mother can feel whether or not something's wrong so he had to run away. Gumball took one final glimpse at his house while walking outside, a tear formed in his eye. He was leaving home, everything he had, gone. But this is it. He's going. Departing your home was never easy, especially if that's where you spent your whole life, with that gumball started dashing down the street like a jet taking of, he looked back at his house which he would miss, a lot. He had passed penny's house, tears were now forming in his eyes, he had passed carries house, Tobias's, masami's house, molly's house, Teri's house, boberts, the old

man's house, before he knew it he pass his whole neighbourhood, in 5 minutes gumball stopped for a break from running exhaling and inhaling, he wiped out a bit of sweat coming from his forehead, he took another sip of his drink. " I will miss this neighbourhood, we will meet again someday" said gumball giving a sad face. Gumball carried on running until he saw a sign that reads " OUT OF TOWN" in capital.

_at the gift shop down town_

" Hey guys, how about this one! Yelled Darwin.

"what the hell is that Darwin? Why would gumball want that stupid piece of junk?" anais retorted

" what d'ya mean stupid junk? It's what he wanted HIS WHOLE LIFE!A SUPER MAN TOY FIGURE! Darwin argued

" Pfft, yeah Darwin, ever since he was five" anais said

" whatever then" Darwin said

" hey guys, I feel like something wrong at home, my mother sense's and tingling again" said Nicole worried if something's wrong

" kids, c'mon , hurry and pick a gift before your mother goes haywire again" said Richard

" HEY!that's the shirt gumball has always wanted!" said Darwin running to the shirts section and pointing at the shirt.

" okay Darwin grab and lets go, I'm really worried now" said Nicole in a hurry

They bought the shirt that says " money talks and bullshit walks " shirt and hurried of back home.

_meanwhile on gumballs walking journey_

Gumball was only 5 minutes away from the sign that said " OUT OF TOWN" gumball was panting and sweating then said " oh god, this is tiring" said gumball

But when gumball was about to slump down, he had already made it to the sign, gumball had walked for 2 hours straight without stopping. It was now only 5:30 pm (random time) so gumball got out his sleeping bag and got out a tin of spaghetti and ate, he took a sip from his drinking bottle. After he had did that he lay his head down on the sleeping bag, still thinking about what he had left behind, gumball got teary eyed and didn't want to think of it, he was in the middle of nowhere, but he figured he would leave all the thinking for tomorrow and sleep for now, with that gumball closed his

eyes and wished a better day tomorrow.

_Back in Elmore_

It was now 5:55 pm in Elmore city, the Watterson's had arrived home in their yellow little car, walking towards their house, Nicole still sensing something was wrong, she was worrying a lot. Nicole got out her house key, entered it in the key slot, and unlocked the door. Slowly Nicole opened the front door, she let her family walk in before she did. Richard

however, went to the couched and slumped down on it, he turned on the television, and watched the news drinking a 7 eleven Slurpee. Darwin and anais rolled their eyes, and walked up to the attic to give gumball his gift. Nicole walked upstairs to the bathroom, she felt guilty for punishing gumball to hard, she wanted to make it up to him by getting him a gift and taking away all of his punishments. Nicole turned the light on, looked in her reflection on the mirror and sighed, she had taken it too hard on her son. She then heard

Someone running up the stairs, and heavy panting. " ! !" Yelled Darwin banging his fins against the door. "*sigh* Darwin what is it!? Yelled Nicole

from behind the door. " GUMBALL'S GONE !" Yelled Darwin back in response. Suddenly the door swung open. "WHAT!?OH NO!I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" screams Nicole dashing down stairs towards the attic. When Nicole had gotten to the attic, she saw her little daughter, anais, burying her face in her hands on her knees weeping. Richard was there comforting his young daughter

"w-why mom?!WHY DID HE LEAVE! *sniffles*" cried anais.

Nicole ran up to her daughter to cuddle and comfort her,

Nicole's eyes were now watery. This was all Nicole's fault

Gumball was gone. " Shh, hush my baby, its okay, mommy's here, the police will find gumball, they have to." Said Nicole on the verge of tears." Y-you pinkie s-swear?" asked anais feeling a bit better that her mother said they will find

gumball." I pinkie swear, sweetie" said Nicole giving anais a heart-warming smile, and kissed her on the forehead." ? d-do you want m-me to call the poli..ce ? said Darwin stuttering, tears now forming in his eyes. Nicole looked back at Darwin who was standing at the door looking down at his feet. " yes please, sweetie, they will find your brother Darwin, don't you worry." Said Nicole walking up to

her adoptive son and hugging him. After that Darwin walked downstairs, heart broken his brother had ran away from them. Darwin picked up the home phone and dialled 911. A lady answered and said "hello, 911 police department, whats your emergency? Asked the lady on the phone. " H-hello? My brother ran away! Y-you have to find him!" cried Darwin on the phone. " calm down sweetie, what happened to your

brother? Asked the lady on the phone, Darwin had explained everything that had happened, and within a minute, he had finished explaining. " oh, wow, okay sweetie police will be there in the morning to take notes and send out a search party, don't you worry, we will find your brother" said the lady on the phone." Thanks, thank you so much" Darwin said feeling better. And with that, Darwin hung up and walked

back to his family to tell them the news.

_In the middle of nowhere_

Gumball was sleeping peacefully, and sleeping on the side of the road. Until a black Lamborghini showed up on the side of the road, not far from where gumball was sleeping.

3 men stepped out of the car, they walked up to him and stared at him. " hey look, there's a kid sleeping here" said one guy " wonder what he's doing out here" said another guy.

"hey lets wake him up shall we?" said the other guy

with that one of them walked up to him and shook him awake, "Hey, hey kid, wake up! wake up" said one guy

" wait I have my torch in my pocket ill shine it on him"

With that, the guy got out his torch light turns it on, and flashes it in gumballs face. Gumball immediately opened his eyes "W-what h-hey what a-a-are you doing!s-stop it!"

Gumball said covering his eyes from the bright light.

" Hey, hey kid calm down, okay? We were just seeing if you were okay." Said one guy

" wh-who are you? " said gumball half asleep

" relax kid, I'm john , these are my brothers, albert and boy.

Now john was a purple cat who looked at the age of 17 yrs old, he wore white sneakers, with a baggy black shirt, his hair was shaved on one side and the other growing with hair. He

wore a black leather jacket over his black shirt and wore black baggy jeans, he had a six pack and fine built body. Boy was an orange cat with the same style as john, same with albert, they were like triplets.

John spoke up and said

" anyway kid, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere ?" said albert

" w-well I ran… away from home" gumball said glumly

Drooping his ears and looking down.

" aww poor kid, HEY! How about he comes with us?

Said boy. John said " NO!his parent might be worried sick about him!we should take him back to his home."

" NO!PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE!CAN I PLEASE COME WITH YOU! Yelled gumball, he didn't want to go back home because he might cause more problems, and end up living in the attic. " why not? Asked john. "b-because.. I will bring up more trouble there" said gumball on the verge of crying, he couldn't go back. "well, we can't leave you here can

we now? Said john " *sigh* fine, you can come. Said john smiling. " but kid, if you're going to live with us, you're going to have to keep it a secret okay, when we take you in, you're going to have to join our crew, the elite swag crew." Said john. Gumball had a bright smile on his face and said " WOW!I CAN JOIN YOUR CREW!?" Said gumball as happy as can be, " and kid, best part is, you can do missions at the age

of 17, so throughout the years, were going to be training you to fight" john said

Gumball smiled and said " YAY!THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWSOME!...". "right, what's your name kid? ." Said albert. " gumball Watterson, just call me gumball." Said gumball with a smile. " okay guys enough chit chat and lets go" said john . " yeah lets go" said albert. And with that, they got in the car

and drove off to where ever they were heading…

I'm so sorry for deleting the story on fanfiction then put it back up:( I'm just confused because its my first time, please take it easy on me:) thank you laura for the tips, im very grateful, but if you like it, please review!chapter 3 coming up soon, it will be better:)

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: we all move on

er

**The past and the present**

HEY PEOPLEZ!We made it to chapter 3!I will try to do my best, so don't be surprised if you like it:) read on..

Chapter 3: we all move on

A black car pulls up on driveway, next to a big, white mansion with a Jacuzzi at the front yard, and back yard. In the black car were three men, and a young blue cat. Gumball, john, albert and boy had finally arrived their destination. Gumball was sound asleep, at the back of the car. " hey gumball, wake up we are here" said boy shaking gumball awake. Wha-what? What's happening ? asked gumball half asleep." Nothing dude, where here now. " said john yawning.

." oh wow, this place is big" said gumball rubbing his eyes.

" Yep little dude, this is your new home" said albert with a smile. " oh, this is gonna be great, my new home is a mansion! " said gumball excited and eager to check out the mansion. " yeah little dude, we will tour the house tomorrow morning, for now, we will worry about resting, tomorrow is a big day!" said john with excitement. They had arrived at the front door of the mansion, john got out his keys, and entered it in the key slot and unlocked the door. They let gumball step into the house first, because he's the new member to elite swagg crew. John turned on the lights in the living room

and dining room. " hey little dude, you hungry? Asked boy. Gumball put his stuff down on the sofa and sat there. " its okay, I already ate spaghetti and baked beans for dinner. " gumball said. " okay, well, make yourself at home, if your tired ill show you the guest bedroom." Said john, gumball said " yeah, thanks" gumball said yawning. " so, your tired then?" asked john. " h-huh? Oh, yeah im tired " said gumball nearly falling asleep. John chuckled at gumball and said " okay gumball c'mon ill show you" said john.

Gumball nodded and followed john upstairs, gumballs vision was a bit blurred, but he could still see where he was stepping. After 10 seconds of walking up the stairs, they had made it to the 2nd ground of the mansion, it was pretty big mansion, and a really flash one to. " okay gumball, there's the guest bedroom, there's a toilet and shower in there, if you need to wash up."

Said john. " wow, looks just like a hotel room with a nice view of the city, but a better version! " said gumball with excitement. " don't get to excited, you will get bored of it, eventually" said john. They walked into the room, gumball slumped down on the bed, it felt like heaven, the sheets were whiter than white.

It was comfortable and soft, and before you know it gumball was already asleep, john saw this and smiled. He tucked gumball in bed and turned of the light. " goodnight gumball, seeya in the morning" said john and gently closed the door.

Then it was 11:15 pm, everybody had fallen asleep.

_The Watterson's household_

Everybody was asleep, safe and sound. Darwin was in his fishbowl sleeping, making the funniest sound while snoring underwater, anais was on the bottom bunk next to Darwin, since gumball wasn't there and didn't want to sleep by herself. Richard fell asleep on the couch with the television still on, holding a bag of potato chips repeating the words

" Im a ballerina " in his sleep, probably still not getting over the prank his two sons pulled on him. However, Nicole was still awake, she was lying down on her bed, by herself, thinking and thinking of gumball, she misses him, she wants him to come back, she's sorry for what she did, she feels like

a monster. Not having gumball here wasn't the same, she knew he ran away because of punishing him over nothing. She punished him for a slap, and backtalk. She did have the right to punish him, but not to hard, grounding him for a week would be worth it, she took it to hard on gumball. " dear god, please watch over my little boy, gumball, im sorry for taking it to hard on him, when I shouldn't have, now he ran away because of me, please god, watch over him, Amen" Nicole prayed, after that, she sobbed in her pillows, and after 10 minutes of sobbing, she got tired and fell asleep.

_ back at the mansion_

It was a quite, peaceful night, gumball was having a dream, or a nightmare? 2 hours had passed since he had fallen into slumber. Gumball tossed and turned and mumbled in his sleep.

_ Inside gumballs dream_

I was walking in complete darkness, I was walking around not knowing to where I was heading. " hello!? Is anybody out there!?" I yell… silence.. " CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!? " I yell louder. I perked my ears when I saw light, I walked towards the light, it got brighter and brighter as I covered my eyes from it, then the light dimmed, it got dimmer and dimmer, until I could see clearly. " Hello?!who's here!?" I yell again. I then could see where I was, I was inside a house, a house similar to my old house back in Elmore.

I looked around this house, there was a picture of a happy family, it had a pink rabbit father, a blue cat mom, a little pink bunny, an orange fish with legs. And last but not least, it was me. I looked in horror, as to realizing this house WAS my house. " No, it cant be.. I said with shock. I stumbled back and fell. The door flung open, there stood what

Looked like his family, but they looked darker, and more evil my eyes grew wide, they looked like demons, they dashed towards me, I got scared and the room got dark, and then I saw my mom. She was standing there with her head hug, she then said " gumball, why did you leave us" said Nicole with a demonic voice. Gumball was scared to death.

Her head then turned, her chin upwards and her head downwards. what scared the hell out of gumball was that his family was the same, the looked dark and demonic. They all stared at gumball with evil grins. " w-what are y-you going to do to me? I stuttered. " were going to take you with us, to heaven" said the demonic Darwin. They were all holding knives in their hands. " and then we will be reunited as a family" said the evil anais. They all laughed in demonic voices. I screamed " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As they gushed out my flesh and blood.

Suddenly gumball woke up from his nightmare and realized it wasn't real. Inhaled and exhaled as he was still frightened by the dream he had, once he calmed down, he looked at the clock, it reads 3:15 am in the morning. Gumball was relieved it wasn't real. " phew, that was close" said gumball. And with that he laid back down on his pillow. Thinking about tomorrow. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_ The next morning_

Gumball woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, he slowly opened his eyes, he sat up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes to make his vision better. It was 9:30 am in the morning. Downstairs, he saw albert, boy and john on the table eating breakfast, they were having bacon eggs an and orange juice, not much but, its food, you eat it. " mornin sleeping beauty, sleep well? " asked john in a mocking tone. " I had a nightmare, that's all. " said gumball not making eye contact. " ooookaay, breakfast is ready anyway, come " said john. " okay" said gumball rubbing his eyes from eye snot. After they

had finished breakfast gumball went for a shower, after he had finished his shower, he got changed into his baggy jeans, a " YMCMB" hat which was red and black, a white baggy singlet and his blue van shoes. Gumball went downstairs and saw 3 brothers standing in front of him. " hey, uhhm, gumball, we saw you on the news" said albert. "

WAIT!WHAT!HOW?!" yelled gumball. " well, first it started of with a female blue cat, she said she misses you and wishes you could come back, the police are searching for you to" said albert." Oh no.. they cant find me, you have to help me!i cant seen! " yelled gumball giving them the puppy face. John smirked and said " don't worry, leave that to us". " okay gumball, if were going to hide you, we need to spray your fur, im afraid. " said albert. "its okay, as long as no one notices

" said gumball. " okay then, follow us, downstairs" said boy. " you have 2 stairs in this house? Wow" said gumball amazed. " yeah, its mansion, what d'ya expect?" said boy." Not much, haha" gumball chuckled nervously as they were now downstairs, he wasn't 100% if he wanted his fur spray painted." Okay gumball, this is the garage, where we work on stuff." Said john. " so, sit on that chair there." Said john. Gumball obeyed and sat down on the chair.

" okay gumball, this will take 2 hours, so please just patient until we finish" said john. Gumball nodded in agreement." Okay then, lets start.

_2 hours later_

" AND WE ARE FINISHED!" Yelled boy. They were now finished spray painting gumball, it looked like leopard skin, it was spotted with black circles with goldish brownish colours inside the black circles." Look in the mirror gumball!" yells albert, desperate to know if gumball likes it, john then handed gumball a little mirror. " WOAH!THIS IS SO AWSOME!" yells gumball.

" We are glad you like it gumball! But, your going to have to keep this colour skin, because, if you don't, then cops are going to find you. " said boy, with a serious tone." Its okay guys, I like this skin, and forever will keep it" said gumball still looking in the little mirror.

" Great! Okay gumball, we have a surprise for you! First, we have to drive there" said john.

" okay, what is it? " said gumball curious

" well, we have a little brother, his name is junior, hes the same age as you, 13. And, we figured you two will be great partners for the mission when your 17 yrs old, and so we partnered you two! " yells john in surprise. " Wow! Really?! That's so cool! Uhh, but I have a question, is there more

People in your crew? " asked gumball curious. " well, yeah there is, but all of them are on missions in different countries we sent them to, there are different age groups of this crew, there are the 17 year olds group, 18 years old group, 21 year olds group, 25 year old group, and last, 28 year old group. All together there are probably about 1 million guys in the elite

Swagg crew, me and my 3 brothers are the leaders of the 17 and 18 year olds group, there are like 1450 guys in the 17&18 years. " said boy giving his long speech, gumball said " wow, that is a lot." Said gumball surprised. " so, how about we go take you to meet junior? " asked albert. " yeah sure" said gumball.

_ 20 minute drive later_

Gumball and the three brothers had arrived at a grey house, a cute little grey house just 3 minutes away from the shop.

" Okay gumball, this is our moms place, where my little brother lives, lets get out the car and introduce you to them."

Said john.

" Okay, just out of curiosity, where's your dad? " asked gumball. Johns ears lowered, along with his two brothers. Boy sighed. " gumball, our fathers dead" said john with tears in his eyes. " oh, im so sorry for br_

" no gumball, its okay, after all, you didn't know"

Said john, putting a smile on his face, they all got out of the car and walked upto the front door, john knocked 5 times, after that, they all heard some one say " IM COMING! " , then the door opened to a yellow cat, that looked gumballs age, he had spikey bangs, that covered the other eye, a black

hoodie along with a purple shirt that said " NEK MINUTE " on it, with white trousers and black canvas shoes. "BIG BROTHERS! " he yelled, and hugged the three brothers tightly, he had a big smile on his face, and so did they. " hey junior! How are ya lil bro ?".

" IM GOOD! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! " junior yelled

He then turned his attention to gumball, who waved at him, gumball said " Hey " in a shy tone. " hey, who are you? " junior said to gumball in a kind tone. " ohh junior, meet

Gumball Watterson, the new member to elite swag crew, hes going to be your partner on your first mission" said boy. " YAY!THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWSOME! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY GUMBALL! " said junior smiling and putting his hand out for a hand shake. " THANKS!" said gumball shaking juniors hand. " ohh, and by the way, nice to meet you junior!" said gumball, already liking his new friend. " you to gumball, come inside" said junior stepping out of the way.

They all walked inside, gumball was now looking at the walls filled with family photos, one was junior, albert, boy and john. Junior was only a little kitten at that time, gumball looked at all the photo's on the wall while following the 4 brothers. Junior was looking at gumball the entire time, he walked over to gumball and pointed to a photo,

" that's my father, he died in Vietnam while fighting in war " said junior sadly, he looked down at his feet, drooping his ears, gumball put his hand on juniors shoulder and said " yeah junior, I feel the same way as you, I abandoned my family, when I shouldn't have" said gumball sadly, he hung his head in shame.

"Its okay gumball, lets go meet my mom" said junior patting gumball on the back, gumball smiled at him and followed him. They now entered the living room, there they all saw a pink cat

, she looked they age of 30, pretty young, and was cleaning the kitchen, just like Nicole, gumballs mother would do.

" MOM!" said albert, john and boy, they all smiled widely and went in for a hug.

"Ohh my big babies!" said the pink cat, who ran to them and squeezed them tight in a hug. " m-mom, your hurting us" said boy, trying to escape his mothers tight grip.

" Ohh, hehe, sorry boys" said the pink cat rubbing the back of her neck. " Ohh mom, meet gumball, our newest member!" said john smiling widely and pointing to gumball.

" Oh, hello gumball!welcome to the family!"

Said the pink cat. " my name is Yvette" said the pink cat named Yvette, holding her hand out.

Gumball shakes Yvette's hand and smiles.

" hey dude gumball, want to go to the shop or something?"

Asked junior, smiling widely.

" sure dude, lets go" said gumball patting junior on the back

"wait dude, have you got money?" asked junior raising an eyebrow. " yeah, I took like 800$ from my mom, but I got 20 dollars in case" said gumball smiling at junior.

" Wow, that's a lot of money" said junior surprised

" Haha, yeah dude lets go" said gumball

_20 minutes later_

Gumball and junior were walking back from Wal-Mart, holding a big bag of Tim tams, skittles, grain waves, a 1 litre Pepsi, dark forest chocolate, liquorice and 2 pies, all for the price of 20 dollars. They were walking back to juniors house, chattering and laughter could be heard coming down the street.

Gumball and junior talking about their lives and how gumball ended up here. Junior gave him a sad look and pats gumball on the back, gumball smiled at him and they continued walking, as they continued, they have already made it back.

" Wow, that was quick, I guess" said gumball walking up to the door.

"yeah, I agree" said junior nodding in agreement.

" They opened the door and walked in the lounge, they saw juniors older brothers sitting on the couch talking to their mom.

" Ohh, hey boys your back, junior, I want you to go pack some clothes and get ready to go to your brothers house" said Yvette pointing to juniors room.

"YAYY! ME AND GUMBALL GET TO EAT JUNK FOOD ALL NIGHT AND PLAY KINECT!THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWSOME!" yelled junior in excitement, he ran to his room and packed heaps of clothes in his bag, when he was done he walked into the lounge holding his adidas bag.

" IM READY!" yelled junior in excitement. " yaaayeer this is going to be the most awesome night ever!" gumball yelled, giving junior a high-5. " you bet!" yelled junior.

They all giggled when john said " alright then my lil dudes, leggo to the mansion and have some boy night!" yelled john

All of them were now shouting in excitement, Yvette giggled at them, and with that, they all kissed their mom goodbye

When it came to gumball, he was shy. " its okay gumball, my 3 sons told me what happened and all, don't be shy, we will take care of you" said Yvette hugging gumball, gumball smiled and hugged her back, and he got tears in his eyes.

" thank you Yvette, I'm grateful, very grateful" said gumball letting her go." Okay gumball, they are waiting for you, now go have some fun" said Yvette shooing him away.

" bye Yvette" said gumball waving

" bye gumball" said Yvette waving back

When gumball got in the car, they were all chattering and laughing, as the car engine started, they took of down the street back.

_20 minutes later_

Later, gumball, junior ,john ,albert and boy had gotten back to their mansion, they went inside talking to each other, junior was so excited to spend time with gumball and have boys night in their room playing the Kinect and eating a lot of junk food with music playing.

Later that night was an awesome night, he was spending time with his NEW family, and had lots of fun, gumball and junior played black ops 2 on zombies, and while the 3 brothers watched them play, amused at how good their gaming skills were.

Gumball now felt like this was his family, they treated him so good and he felt like he has now moved on, all the pain wasn't there anymore, it was like he forgot all about Elmore, he felt like these were his brothers,

Gumball couldn't help but smile at them, he played and ate junk food all night with his so called " brothers", they all laughed and versed each other on black ops, gumballs life was no longer upside down, he felt right, and so he has indeed moved on, junior and gumball were now very close they even call each other bro now.

This night cant get any better, it was the best night of his life, gumball was now at home, where he belongs, he knows the police are still after him, but they will not recognise him any longer, it was now 2:30 am, gumball and junior were still playing on on Kinect

" Dude, im tired" said junior yawning. " yeah dude, me to" said gumball also yawning.

"should I turn it of?" asked gumball, gumball looked to see albert, john and boy asleep on the floor, they were in the guest bedroom, where gumball slept before.

" yeah dude turn it of, lets go sleep" said junior rubbing his eyes

,

" okay" said gumball, and he went to turn of the television and the Kinect. Gumball then went down to lie on his bed, where junior was." Good night, brother" said gumball smiling

Junior smiled and said " good night, bro" and with that, they were all sound asleep. Gumball and junior now consider each other brothers, gumball smiled in his sleep, gumball moved on, and he hoped his family did to.

And that's the end of chapter 3!hope you enjoyed!chapter 4 will be up soon, and will be more exciting! Sorry for not updating so soon, I had a lot of studying to do this week, but please review, if you did not like it, then please tell me and next chapter I will make it better:)

Thanx for reading:)

End of chapter 3


End file.
